PORTALTALE
by cbuugdrama9
Summary: Some of our favorite characters go on amazing portal adventures! But what happens... when someone follows them? [CANCELLED/ON HIATUS, BUT PROBABLY CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF MOTIVATION AND INSPIRATION]


**PORTALTALE**

Chara sunk her knife in deep, relishing each second of her slowly pushing her knife into Papyrus' chest. He looked up at her with a look of such sadness, it made her feel…guilt? No, it couldn't be that.

It was victory. Yeah, victory. A kind that made her want to heal and spare Papyrus.

She was so weak! Flowey would hate her for even thinking about that. She then locked eyes with Papyrus.

"SO…THAT'S HOW IT IS…?" he asked as she twisted her knife.

"Yep." She said, acting cool. He nodded.

"I UNDERSTAND. JUST KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO FEAR ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AT THIS POINT. IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO CHANGE.

 **"I BELIEVE IN YOU."**

She was about to take her knife out when he died. She just laughed. "Ruining all the fun?" she said insanely. She shamed his scarf by rubbing it all over the ground-and, childishly, her butt-before cruelly dropping it and walking off, but not before picking up and licking up some of Papyrus' dust.

As soon as she was gone, an orange soul appeared, floated to the scarf, put it on, and flew feet first into the dust, making it seem to blow away, right as Sans and Undyne ran outside, to see dust flying in the breeze.

*rustle rustle*

Sans was sobbing at the foot of where the dust once was, Undyne at his side.

"why did the wind have to blow away his dust? we could have spread it on his last piece of spaghetti!"

Undyne only nodded solemnly.

"Wait…Where's his scarf?" she asked.

"He died! It should have dropped!"

They were making so much noise looking they almost didn't notice the small footsteps behind them. They froze in their tracks. They heard a rustle of fabric.

*Rustle rustle rustle rustle rustle rustle… rustle*

 ***Step…Step…Step…***

 **"LOOKING FOR THIS?"**

Sans and Undyne turned immediately to see a one-armed Papyrus, standing in a heroic pose, cape finally flapping majestically in the breeze…that is, when he flapped it with his one remaining arm.

"bro?"

"BRO."

Undyne wiped tears from her fish eye as she watched the heartbreaking-and-heartwarming-at-the-same-time reunion of the two brothers as they clashed in an intense hug like two spinning out cars on an icy road.

Undyne soon joined the hug, crying intensely. "UNDYNE! ARE YOU-"

"Shut up, man! I thought you were dead!"

They continued to fight and hug for a couple of hours. Afterwards, they pulled away, and Papyrus smiled at them.

"WHAT NOW?" he asked. The two others just looked at him, before he explained. "I MEAN, I ACTUALLY _DID_ KINDA DIE EARLIER, SO, WHY WAIT AROUND? AFTER ALL, LIFE IS SHORT! IF WE PLAN ON MAKING OUR HOPES AND DREAMS COME TRUE, WE SHOULDN'T WASTE OUR LIVES AWAY-WE SHOULD GO OUT THERE AND CHASE THEM!

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?" Sans and Undyne instantly erupted into applause, even causing a trickle of saltwater to fall down the latter's cheek.

"So," Undyne began, "What _do_ we do now?"

"I KNOW! LET'S SELL SPAGHETTI!"

"papyrus, you've said that 15 times now! enough with the spaghetti! now, back to my idea about a rap group-"

"I know! Alphys has some dimension portals. Wanna go on adventures together? As in, like, a supergroup?"

Sans and Papyrus were a little disappointed, but they agreed anyway.

"and, we can name it after me and papyrus' rap group!"

"WE…TURNED DOWN THAT IDEA - **WAIT SANS DON'T YOU DARE!"**

"to…"

"SANS…"

"the…"

 **"SANS I SWEAR ON THE FLUFFY KING ASGORE!"**

"bone."

"I'M COOKING THE REGRETTI SPAGHETTI."

"pap no."

 **"PAP YES."**

Sans just looked at his brother before shaking his head and smiling his wide grin.

"i missed 'ya, papyrus."

"YOU TOO…I GUESS…" Papyrus said with a playfully over-exaggerated wink.

"Guys, come on! Let's go check out Little…tale…Toddler…tale…thing…place…NGAAH!" Undyne moaned, tugging Papyrus' battle body.

"HEY! HANDS OFF THE MERCH! WAIT, DO YOU HAVE HANDS, OR TECHNICALLY DO YOU HAVE FINS? OR SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ALTOGETHER?"

"Uh-Don't confuse me with logic! Now, let's go travel through space and time! **Fuuuuuuhuhuhuhuh!"**

 _ **AUTHOR NOTES:**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter! Leave some suggestions for AUs down below, the person who suggests the suggestion I like most gets a quick cameo! Be sure to leave your review like this:**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Suggestions for story in general**_

 _ **Writing tips(optional)**_

 _ **AU Suggestion**_

 _ **OC Description**_

 _ **That's it guys! See 'ya next route! (that's how I'll end every chapter by the way)**_


End file.
